Having to Commit
by ApplesBeyondTheWall
Summary: Draco waited like a good boy for Hermione to fall into his hands, but she had to be eager. And that was a problem in its own. DracoxHermione Dramione, Mate, Veela
1. Prologue

Having to Commit, ApplesBeyondTheWall, 4/28/13

Honey eyes filled with panic searched the hallways as she tore through Hogwarts. Her legs and feet ached with pain, from pushing towards her destination. Long, curly, champagne colored hair flew like a whirlwind behind her, knotting itself to the point that it would take hours to comb apart later.  
She threw her head over her shoulder glancing for anyone chasing behind her, before slowing to a halt and leaning down on her knees and panting heavily.  
She knew it was bad to run from your problems, and it was something you should only do in a severe situation. This however was a very severe situation.  
Shakily she regained her breath and pushed herself into a standing position, as she slipped her wand out. Tapping her wand on her head she cast a Disillusionment charm over herself and then stands statue still to listen to her surroundings.  
With a sigh of relief she carefully begins heading towards the Headmistresses' office, taking the time to stop and listen before continuing on.  
Nothing this bizarre and crazy had ever applied to her. This entire situation was going to eat at her until she was devoured and no longer existing as the Hermione Granger everyone had grown to know. Her heart pounded thinking about the boy she left behind, and was going to leave behind possibly forever. The relationship he proposed was never ending and full of something Hermione had yet to understand – ever lasting love. Then again, it was very plausible that he was lying, he was her enemy all those months ago. Maybe this was all a ploy to bed the Gryffindor Princess, just another button to add to his collection of the many girls, she'd heard he'd taken to bed.  
Then again, how could someone so stupid make up a ploy like he had, how he had forced her body to respond to his so willingly and without remorse. Until she had woken from her comatose state and broken the spell.  
Shuddering she continued on, just one more floor.  
"Hermione!"  
She froze, why hadn't she heard his approaching footsteps before now?  
"Hermione! I know you're in this bloody castle somewhere!"  
Oh yes, he couldn't see her.  
"Mate come on out now, I know you're here." His voice became louder as he approached the corridor she was lingering in.  
This voice, it no longer sounded like the Draco she knew, it sounded fierce and deep. The voice of a beast.  
"Mate you shouldn't have left me, I'm nowhere near finished with you. Come to me and I won't make your punishment so harsh." He was in the corridor, standing 15 yards away.  
Taking a step backwards, Hermione tried to creep away without him taking too much of a notice.  
"I can smell you, me on you. I know you're close enough to hear me Mate." He took a glance in Hermione's direction before grinning and releasing a dark snarl.  
She quickened her pace and softly whispered "Silencio", charming her feet to make no noise against the cold, stone floor. Hastily she took one more step back and regretted not looking behind her instantly.  
She fell to the ground with a thud and the clatter of crashing armor wasn't long after. With a silent shriek, she looked up to see Draco had come closer, but had frozen at the impact of the armor.  
He tsked before slowly approaching the armor and herself, at a stiff pace.  
Hermione glanced up at his face, it was covered in anguish and anger and his eyes were as dark as night.  
Quite suddenly he froze before his eyes slammed closed and his eyebrows furrowed.  
She waited no longer to hop to her feet and begin backing away again.  
"Stop!" He yelled. She jumped in fright as she watched him slam himself into a wall and threw a punch at it.  
Suddenly Draco's voice had returned. "She'll never come back to this behavior, stop doing this to us! You'll ruin it, make her run from us forever."  
"He's lost it" Hermione mutters before spinning around and dashing the remaining steps to the Gargoyle guarding the Headmistresses' office.  
"Citrum Occumbo" She jumps on the steps and glances at the entrance for Draco to reappear again.  
Once at the top she bursts into the office without knocking.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 1

Having to Commit, ApplesBeyondTheWall, 4/28/13

In the Australian Outback the burning sun looks down on the endless rugged land judgmentally, and without remorse. The wind breezes hot and dusty as it whips up small dirt tornadoes and drenches the minimal shrubbery with dirt derbies.

Life seems to be non-existent out in this endless plain, finding a few lizards and snake wouldn't be surprising; but during the day everything is hiding, from the suns harsh rays and the dirt that seems to always be flowing around.

Hermione Granger had sent her parents here in hopes of them spending their time on a nice beach on the shoreline, where Australia seemed to be pleasant. Monica and Wendell Wilikins though seemed to like the idea of living in the smallest town they could find. As soon as she'd coaxed them to the airport before wiping their current memories and replacing them with false ones, they began to converse of living off the land and in a small community. Something Hermione hadn't been aware they had ever wanted, maybe it had been a good idea after all, they would get to try something new, something that hadn't been achieved because of something, her birth?

With a huff, she let go of the memory and focused on her task at hand. Finding the bloody town they had moved to, she'd placed a tracking spell on them before they had boarded the plane, but at some point it had worn off. She only knew the general area of where they were currently located now. Somewhere in the south region of the Northern Territory, it couldn't be somewhere easy, now could it.

After the war had ended, she spent some time at Hogwarts to help rebuild not only the castle but the people as well. Some held private funerals for their loved ones, but a mass ceremony was held in the end, to honor everyone at once, equally.

Though Hermione had been offered several jobs immediately, she decided to splurge on the money the Ministry had dumped upon her, by going to Australia to return her parents where they belonged.

However, this trip was slowly adding up. She was now in the third month of exile, as she wandered aimlessly around the Australian Outback trying to locate her long lost parents.

Suddenly she was forced out of her thoughts and onto the ground by an unknown force, she slowly opened her eyes and groaned out in pain. Looking behind her she found the culprit.

A rock.

Lovely.

Muttering curses to herself she rolled onto her back and stared up at the endless blue sky. How long had it been since she'd slept? Ate?

Her body and stomach ached from exhaustion. Hermione quickly decided she would set up camp here.

She held her hand over her beaded bag, "Accio Hermione Granger's wand". With a sigh, she allows her magic to spread through her body before relaxing within her wand.

"Cave Inimicum," Hermione begins spreading wards over an area large enough for herself and a tent. "Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia."

She glances up to find the sun setting, and quickly calls for the tent in her bag before charming it to set up itself. "Erecto."

With a grin the brunette casts a Disillusionment Charm over herself and then the tent, as she entered her 'home'.

It had taken four more days to find the town, and one more day to get the courage to enter it. With soft footsteps, the young, honey eyed girl pushed herself forward the small group of stores and houses, she quickly decided to ask someone at the local grocery store, rather than get caught going through all the houses.

A ding pulsed through the store, as Hermione pushed the door open with week arms. An old, wrinkly man was behind the counter and didn't bother to look away from a small television on a chair near him.

Her irritation grew by the minute, when he still did not look up, once she had approached the counter. Slamming her bag on the counter top, she loudly coughs before trying to gain his attention. "Excuse me?"

He didn't move, "Excuse me!"

The old man jumped slightly, and slowly turned towards her with a soft smile. "Sorry miss, I think I'm finally going deaf after all these years, that quiet bell isn't no use to me anymore." He moves towards her, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Monica and Wendell Wilikins, do you know where they live?"

"I sure do, nice folks those two are, right friendly, my wife likes to invite them for dinner every Tuesday evening. Monica makes the best Fudge Brownies I've ever had," He takes a look towards a door in the back. "don't tell my wife that though."

This version of my mother cooks? She used to burn toast.

"They live in the red brick house, a wood porch has a small set of white wicker chairs placed all over. Just follow this road, about five miles North." He glances at his watch. "Do you need help finding it? I've got plenty of time and nothing to do!" He chuckles.

"No that's fine, its probably better if they meet me alone for the time being." Hermione politely replies.

The old man gives her a funny look. "If you're sure, I haven't heard from them in a couple of days, rather odd if you ask me. You can come sit around here to wait for them, if they aren't home."

"Thank you, I think I'll head out there, before the sun gets too high in the sky."

"Have a nice day." He waves before returning to the television.

The brunette takes one last look around the store, before exiting and heading North on the road. Once the grocery store is a few yards behind her, she pulls out her wand and cautiously begins to trail down the road looking for a red bricked house.

It stands small between some shrubbery and a small garden that seems to be fading away under the sun. Quietly she tucks her wand up her sleeve, and approaches the front door, then softly knocks on the screen.

"Hello?" Nothing.

She knocks harder, then waits a few moments, not a single sound comes from the house, its too quiet.

Hermione makes her way around the house and finds a back door, its unlocked. Looking into the house she finds herself in a long hallway that leads to a living room and kitchen, both are empty and several things are scattered on the ground, including a broken coffee mug. Dread fills her body and she hastily turns back to the hallway and opens a door to find an empty bathroom.  
"Wendell? Monica?" She shouts and tries opening the other doors, nothing but empty closets and a Guest Bedroom. There's one door, attempting to push it open, she finds the first locked door in the entire house.

"Alohomora" The lock clicks and she roughly shoves the door open.

With a gasp, she flings her hands over her mouth as a sob breaks through her mouth.

There's blood, everywhere, from splatter marks on the ceiling to drag marks on the walls and floor.

The distinct smell of rotting flesh reaches her nose and mixes with the smell of iron found in blood.

Tears slip down her face, as Hermione finds the source of the blood. Her parents lie dead, beaten, their heads and fingers severed, with their intestines lying on the bed, some drooping off and onto the floor.

Her body heaves, and she spins around slamming the door behind her, quickly yanking on her wand she sobs out "Expecto Patronum" before sending a message to Harry.  
"Help, please! My parents... there's blood everywhere. I'm in a small town called Erie in the Northern Territory of Austrailia, about 40 miles South of Darwin. Alert the aurors, a spell was used to remove their intestines, m-magical folk were definitely involved."

Tears fall down her face as she rushes to the bathroom and dry heaves into the toilet.

She lays her head down on the toilet seat and weeps.

A silver stag loops threw the wall next to her, and she hears Harry's voice, but does not comprehend it. With a parting glance the stag vanishes, and she pushes herself off the floor making her way to the front porch to get away from the gruesome scene.

Honey eyes flicker open and glance out around her, it could have been hours or minutes, she could no longer tell.

What had woken her?

She roughly rubs her eyes, then freezes. "Hermione!"

She snaps up before grasping her wand tightly in her hand.

"Hermione! Where are you!" She recognizes Harry and Ron's voices drifting towards her.

"I'm here!" The brunette yells running into the street to see several men in cloaks approaching her.

"Hermione!" Ron calls out and rushes towards her, as she collapses onto the hot pavement.

With Harry not far behind, he reaches down and pulls Hermione into his arms, brushing golden hair out of her face.

Harry reaches them, "Hermione! Where are they? What's happened?"

Her chest heaves and her body shakes in Ron's lap, "Th-They're dead, in the bedroom! There's just blood, it's everywhere.", she sobs into Ron's shirt.

Harry signals the remaining aurors into the house before helping Ron lead Hermione back onto the porch and into a chair. "I'll be right back."

Ron brings Hermione into his lap and whispers words of comfort into her ears, as he wipes tears from her eyes. "It's going to be alright, Hermione. Who ever did this will pay."

She slightly swats his leg, "No its not! So many have died! The war is over, we should be rebuilding our population not continuing this violence."

Loud footsteps come rushing out of the house, Harry's face is as white as a ghost. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He gasps, before leaning over the porch and vomiting his lunch into a bush beside the house.

He stands pack up, "We need to get out of here, and report back to the Ministry, take Hermione to St. Mungo's."

He helps Hermione up, and kisses her temple softly, "We'll find who did this, the aurors are staying behind to search the house."

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to Mungo's." Hermione whispers leaning into Harry.

"You look dehydrated and exhausted, 'Mione" Harry looks down at her, "You're going and that's final."

She smiles softly and mutters "Thank you" Before passing out in Harry's arms.

"You ready Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Mungo's, I'm going to get mom and Ginny." With a pop he's gone.

Harry picks up Hermione in his arms before popping away from the heat of Australia and to the wet and into the cold apparition zone inside St. Mungo's. Walking quickly to a desk in the front, Harry clears his throat.

"Name?" The healer doesn't glance up.

"Hermione Granger." The witch gasps and looks up.

"She's bac-" She freezes before apparating away and returns with another Healer, who quickly remove Hermione from his arms and whisk her away down the hall.

Behind him a group of footsteps move quickly towards him, "Harry!" he turns around to find the majority of the Weasley's rushing in his direction.

"Where's Hermione?"

"What's happened?"

"Is she alright?"

Harry holds one of his hands up to silence the babbling group, "I don't know, they just took her and ran off that way." He points down the hallway. "We best sit down and wait."


End file.
